The birthday of a life time
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: To look threw ones angelic eye, is like looking threw a mirror of a new start, will love be inspired by another? or will one say the wrong thing? RizaXRoy EdXWinry
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not wn any of the FMA sady!BUT I do own Rya and Rex

Small note:Huighs is still liveing and breathing!lol

"So how have things been around here without me?" Ed asked as he sat in the red chairs that sat in Roy Mustangs office. His Blond hair shifted out of his face as he laughed. "Quite" was all Roy said watching looking at the files he was finishing. The door opened and Riza walked in her Hands were full of files as she looked at Ed and then Roy and went about her duty. She sat at her desk and started to work on the papers Roy didn't need to do and she could. Ed looked away from her and looked into Roy's face which watched her work. "by the way Elric, Winry is on her way here from my house to fix that arm of yours," she said not taking her eyes off the papers. Ed smiled and looked once again at Roy who was looking at him "So how is the wifely?" he asked. "She is getting big!" Ed said mocking the way she looked. A wrench came flying and hit his head knocking him forward and he rubbed his head and looked to see who hit him. Winry wadded in her large belly slowing her pace down slightly as she grabbed the wrench and shook it at him "I am not fat" she scolded him. She walked away and took the files off of Riza's desk and then Roy's and started to file them where they needed to be. "Winry you shouldn't be working!" Roy said smiling as Ed climbed back into his chair. "Neither should you Birthday boy" Riza said getting up and placed a file on hisdeskfor his eyes onlyon the desk. He opened it and smiled up at her and she walked over to her desk again and continued to work. "Babies do anyday!" Ed said, suddenly reminding Roy of Huighs. "Really?" he asked looking at winry who nodded her head as she worked, Riza looked up waving to Havoc as he walked into the room and sat at his desk and started to work.Winry looked up from her filing and smiled "How is Rex doing with in the investigations?" She asked. Havc grinned and fiddled with his cigertte behind his ear " a sharp mouth on that one and a fast mind" he said." But all and all he is doing great," he added. "Not bad having two years under Huighs" he said. " Ed why don't you finnish up the rest of your day doing somthing useful and work." Roy said handing the file to Winry on the floor and sat at his empty desk and rubbed the smooth surface.

" Riza what was in that Lior file you handed Roy earlyer today?" she asked stiring a large pot of stew for tomorrow nights dinner. " THe file was simply done, Roy hates doing paper work and one as lng as thughs wuld kill him non the least it wouldn't have gtten done and he would have worked on his birthday," Riza paused to crack open a egg then added. "Any how the file that Ed never finnished was done by yours truely took a day to finnish its detailed work from what Ed said only" she said pouring the cake mix into a pan. they finnished up their cooking and started to wrap his gifts, Riza sat at the table and wrote in 5 files, 5 clues and hint to the last surprise. " Almost done with the present?" Winry asked running a knife over the strings makeing them curl up. " I heard it was supposed to snow all day tomorrow!" Riza said shutting the last file case. " GoOd I love the snow!" Winry said picking up the few presents that laid on the table, Riza grabbed her own and the files and set those n the couter next to a key to Roy's house and turned out the kitchen lights and went to bed. She pushed her face into the pillow and breathed the lavender scent threw her nose and sighed and drifted off into her dreaming state soon after.

The next morning Ed jumped out of the car and ran up the slick icey steps f the Mustang estate which was large and clean cut for as rare as he was there.He slide the key in the door and Havoc came after him and stayed at the door and waited. Ed laughed silently and openned the door to Roys room and stared at the large room. The only noise in the rom was a small foutain that ran near the head of the bed. He grinned and took a flying leap onto the bed and started to jump up and down. Roy openned his eyes his head bouncing roughly up and down on the pillow. "ELRIC what are you doing here on my nly day off and you are here at" he pauses to look at the clock and sighed "7 am ?" he asked. " Winry and Havoc have aranged you a special somthing don't let them down!" he said jumping off the bed. "Roy groaned and got up his hair mused from slummber. " WHat kind of day is it going to be?" Roy asked as he walked into the bathroom Ed leaned over the stare rail and gave a thumbs up to Havoc who ran out to get the car.

"A relaxing day of corse" Ed said handing him his brown jacket and his gray scarf and walked out with him to the awaiting black car. They crawled inside the back doors people already cramed into the car. Riza Took out a file and handed it to him. He gave her a accessing glance and then openned the file and read alloud. " I smell descreat and refreshing when its brisk, the first light f day is for..." he looked up at them who smiled the clue was easy but the got harder. "Food?" he asked they laughed and the car started to drive off.

Notes: hope you like the first chp I know its short the next ones only get longer! ; and school makes it hard TT-TT but I will have it up son enough!


	2. Chapter 2

The restrant was cozy cnsidering they had a small party room to themselves. Red silk curtains hung frm the golden hanging . Roy sat at the top of the table with a small glass of wine in his hand. Winry was at his side with ed on the other side was Riza and havoc.Rex walked in and smiled and openned the door and a hooded woman walked in. She walked over and gave him a small gift and removed her hood. " Happy birthday brother" she said kissing the tp of his head. "Rya how did you get away froom Lior?" he asked setting the present down as he stared at his younger sister. She wore a black shirt with a smaller jaket that showed her coverd stomach and tight jeans that made havoc go wild. He pushed a seat out for her next to him, giveing him a odd look she did and smiled. " I wouldn't miss my one chance of freedom from tha hell to miss my brothers birthday" she said smiling bigger.

The wonderful meal filled their middle as Riza walked over and handed him a file she stood like she would if they were at work unknowing she was doing it. He readed it and then alloud " I am fizy and wet, I make one relax?" he said looking up Riza handed him the presnt . He looked at her and openned it and smiled as he oulled out a pair of flamed trunks. " A spa?" he asked raiseing a brow. he said as Havoc and winry returned from paying the bill.Riza smiled and they left once again to their neck mission.

"Riza I have never sceen you in anything but your work clothes" Rya said looking her over in the dressing room. She said as she fixed her chian on the bathing suit. " Well I can't leave work and get a tan so I guess the Lior sun did its work" Riza said looking at her tan. Rya smiled as she looked at her own dark tan.Winry walked out and frowned " look how fat I am getting!" she complained as she wrapped her towel around her. They laughed and smiled " you not fat Winry your full of life" Rya said poking her belly. Winry smiled and walked ut the door to get into the large spa. Roy was already in there with Ed who smiled as Winry got in to the tub. "Rex walked out talking to Riza and Rya and looked behind them and started tolaugh. They moved out of the way so the others could see Havoc in a speedo and flexing. Rya shok her head and stepped into the warm water fallowed by the others.

The next file confused him all the more, there was nothing but a peice of a white bowl of white gel. He looked up and sighed as laughter was heard once again,They reached their destination soon after a small conversation had risen up about the baby's names. Everyone filed out of the car and walked into a small business and Al talked to the people who worked there and they were escourted to small roms to change into a special bathing suit which had see- threw strap. They met in a large room and talked until a small wooman walked into with a large bowl and a paint brush. Everyone took one and the lady bowed and walked away out the small door,Winry steped up onto the raised floor and Al shwed them what to do.Al tied a blind flood on Winry whowas to stand still perfectly and wasn't able to move when they touched her. Roy was the first to go and drew a wrench on her lower back the white lines faded and he stod off to the side watching what everyone did. Ed walked up and drew a smiley face n her belly makeing the belly button the nose. Al Havoc drew on her arms and watched her smiled increase. Rya drew on her face and riza drew a rose on her forehead. "whatever you draw on a person signifies what it is that reminds yu of this person am I correct?" Al asked. They laughed and nodded thier heads everone went except Riza and Roy who was seacretly holding off to be last.

"riza go" Al said helping her up n the stand and tied the blindfold around her eyes and smiled as everyone dipped thier pant brushes.. Roy looked atlaughed and watched as everyone painted on her. Roy walked up and smiled and dipped her paint brush and ran the brush down her spine. Flames roared up her back and guns were ingulfed. in the military they drew a lot as starters. Ed drew on her face and the others on her front. Roy was next to step up as they drew obsceen images on his body. Riza ran the brush down his chest drawing doul guns and a file behind. Rya smiled and added t the drawling with a rose under.

Once they were all done a woman walked them into a steam from where the images were clear. the room was filled with mirrors and everyone laughed and piointed t the drwalings on eachothers body. They went to diffrent roms and washed off the white paint. they all came out and riza handed him a new file.

ok guys sorry his is so short! lol anyhow this it it till the next chp, stupid school! later!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
